


One Broken Stewart Gilligan Griffin

by MysticMusic



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMusic/pseuds/MysticMusic
Summary: Ironic isn’t it? Stewie, the smartest one in the family, couldn’t muster up the courage to face his demons like Brian. Brian whom life had hit harder than it had hit Stewie. He’s a failure and he couldn’t even gather the mental power to say goodbye. Even the sound of the door being cracked open escaped his ears.





	One Broken Stewart Gilligan Griffin

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad. I wrote it in like 30 minutes. It's not very graphic so don't worry.

His eyes closed, breathing slowed as the tears started rolling down his face. No, he had to continue before the panic and regret settled in. Face still wet, he climbed atop the chair. There would be no mistakes this time. He grabbed the noose and gently secured it around his neck, cursing to himself as it almost slid from his grip. The moonlight distracted him momentarily, breaking his concentration as it occurred to him how late it is. There was a dull ache in the back of his mind that threatened to come forward. Threatened to make him question his decision. 

No.

It had to be done.

The world would be better without one accident. One mistake named Stewart Gilligan Griffin.

Thoughts. So many broken thoughts. Was this really all it took to bring Stewie to his knees? No one would miss him. Not even Brian. Brian was his ground. Brian kept him from slowly deteriorating and succumbing to the madness of his family. Brian kept him sane. All would have been fine, but Brian hadn’t been around much lately. He’d been busy trying to fix his life.

Ironic isn’t it? Stewie, the smartest one in the family, couldn’t muster up the courage to face his demons like Brian. Brian whom life had hit harder than it had hit Stewie. He’s a failure and he couldn’t even gather the mental power to say goodbye. Even the sound of the door being cracked open escaped his ears.

“You fucking psychopath.”

His thoughts broke as he spun to find the source of the voice, and he slipped. Panic settled in. He didn’t want to die. The regret had begun and his vision went black and spotty. His eyes snapped shut, awaiting the inevitable.

But he felt arms around him, just before the rope cut off his oxygen supply. The noose was ripped from his neck and he let out a cough.

“Jesus Christ”, the all too familiar voice spoke, “Why?”.

Stewie’s eyes were still closed. He didn’t want to open them and see the disappointed look that he would surely receive. His eyes slowly opened to see Brian with an emotion he hadn’t quite thought he would see. Rage.

He tried to slip his mask on and smirked, “Oh you know, Bry. Just the usual. Testing out things to get my package going. It’s good right?”, he pointed to where his so called package would be, knowing full well he didn’t have one. 

What he forgot was Brian was the second smartest person in the house, besides himself of course. Brian’s rage didn’t fade, “No, Stewie. Tell. Me. Why.”

The mask cracked a little. It was a command. Stewie ignored it, “No, really Brian. I’m fine”, he cringed as he ground out, “I promise.”

“Stewie.”

His mask cracked a bit more.

“Stewie.”

Again.

“Stewie, look me in the eyes and tell me you’re fine. If you did it, I’ll leave and I’ll call it my mistake.”

Stewie looked up.

His mask broke.

The tears started and Brian’s face went from one of barely controlled rage to surprise. Stewie ran forward and buried his face in fur. 

“Why’d you do it Stewie?”

“You left, Brian. You weren’t there when I needed you”, his grip on Brian’s fur tightened, “I needed to know someone in this fucked up family actually cared. The fat man and Lois are idiots. Meg and Chris don’t care about anything, but themselves. The kids at school aren’t like me and exile me because I’m different. I couldn’t take it anymore Bry.”

Brian was silent. Stewie looked up to see a distant emotionless expression on the dog’s face. His grip on Stewie began to get equally as tight, “I’m sorry Stewie. I didn’t realize that you needed me here. You always seemed so independent and you only seemed to need yourself. It never even occurred to me that you might need me.”

“You idiot dog. Just don’t get too distant, okay?”, he pulled away and looked to see Brian give a small nod. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment. Both of their minds reeling, before Brian suddenly looked up,

“So, you wanna go get McDonalds?”, It seemed Brian was trying to comfort him some more and Stewie couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him.

“McDonalds? Really Bry? Why McDonalds?”, he questioned, eyebrow raised. 

“Well, you know, it’s almost two in the morning, they’re open twenty-four hours, and they have ice cream.”

Stewie was opening the door already, “What are you waiting for? The sun to rise over the horizon? Hurry up.”

-=-  
“Brian?”, Stewie asked once they were seated in the car.

“Yeah?”

“What made you come in my room tonight?”, the question gave Brian pause.

“I don’t know. I didn’t really know where I was going. My feet sort of just dragged me there without my realization.”

Stewie nodded, satisfied with the answer.

A few moments of comfortable driving and silence later, “Hey, Brian?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it, Stewie.”

He smiled a true, genuine smile and soon the McDonalds sign could distantly be seen on the horizon.


End file.
